A power converter is used for the operation of an electrical machine of a hybrid or electric vehicle, said power converter supplying phase currents for the electrical machine for the operation thereof. The power converter comprises a plurality of electronic or electric elements, such as semiconductor components and electrical connections between the semiconductor components. These elements require a corresponding installation space in the power converter, which must be sufficiently large to accommodate these elements. A larger power converter in turn occupies a larger installation space in the vehicle, which is then no longer available for other vehicle parts.